comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
John Howlett III
John Howlett III was a human mutant who became affiliated with Weapon Plus. the first of two sons from the on going affair of Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Howlett. When he was five years old, John's mutant abilities first manifested when he inadvertently slashed his mother's side with his bone claws. After the incident, John's grandfather had him taken away in a carriage, taken to an asylum, and chained up to a wall. John was believed to be dead by everyone, even a gravestone and a burial site were placed. He was sure his parents would come for him and find him when word got out of where he had been taken, but no one came. Biography Early life John Howlett III was born in 1872 to John Howlett, Sr. and Elizabeth Howlett, however his real father was the groundskeeper Tom Logan. When John was little, his father John Sr. took a family picture. When his family toured the Howlett Estate when it was under construction, John learned that he was going to have a sibling, his grandfather criticized the land. A picture of Elizabeth and her newborn son, James, was made after the infant's birth. John was drawn to the infant James, sensing a strong connection, like they were two of a kind. He then glimpsed his mother kissing the gardener Tom Logan. John confronted his mother about this, but as he became overly excited, he popped his claws for the first time, inadvertently slashing his mother's side. Seeking to protect his son's family from the scandal that such a deviant child would produce, John Sr.'s father took John Jr., vowing to provide the very best that medicine had to offer. As John began to calm down, he was taken away in a carriage, taken to an asylum, and chained up to a wall. John was believed to have died by everyone, even a gravestone and a burial site were placed. John was sure his parents would come for him and find him when word got out of where he had been taken, but no one came, and he stayed there for years until he couldn't remember how or when or why he had come there. After the deaths of the other Howletts, banks took over their estate. The place was abandoned, and all of the money went missing. Weapon X Eventually John was taken by researchers as their first subject, "X". They told John there had been an injustice, that he had been betrayed, and that they were the only ones he could trust. John was tested and questioned on the origins of his abilities, and he accepted it all and began to evolve. Then one day, John broke free and took vengeance on his attackers, saying that they "asked him one too many questions". Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: X's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Originally, the speed of X's healing factor's was in proportion to the wound's severity; for example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes or injuries as severe as a broken back and severed spine within days. However, X's healing ability was dramatically increased as the years went by. X can now fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: X's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. * Immunity To Diseases: X's healing powers also extend to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Weather Insulated Adaptation: X is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of being nude in sub-zero temperatures. * Extended Longevity: In addition, X's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Despite being of an, unknown, advanced age, X retains the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. * Superhuman Stamina: X's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Before receiving various upgrades to his powers, X could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. After the upgrades, his stamina was increased to the point where he could exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. *'Superhuman Strength': X possesses superhuman strength that has been artificially augmented on a number of occasions over the years. Initially, he possessed sufficient strength to lift slightly above 800 lbs for brief amounts of time, slightly greater than the maximum amount an ordinary human is capable of lifting. He also underwent various augmentation procedures at the hands of the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, including some to both his strength and healing factor. *'Superhuman Agility': X's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': X's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': X's feral mutation has provided him superhumanly acute senses. X can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. X's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. For example, he can detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. X also possesses an extremely well developed sense of smell. X can recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose can detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they are purported to be exactly the same scent. *'Claws and Fangs': X has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing X to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. X's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. Abilities References Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Weapon X Category:Canadians Category:Logan family Category:Humans Category:Hudson family Category:Howlett family